


Suck It, Bitch!

by Isuvviaraq



Series: Property of the Inu [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Gamer Kingdom Hearts boys, M/M, sexy and silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28106409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isuvviaraq/pseuds/Isuvviaraq
Summary: Sora loses a game of Smash against Riku and has to suck his dick for a day.A little drabble written for someone clever.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Property of the Inu [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019422
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	Suck It, Bitch!

**Author's Note:**

> Rather heavily inspired by Maruten's recent Gaymer animation.

"Is that coming from your end?" asked Axel.

"Is what?” Riku said absently, then adjusted the angle of his mic another inch away from his mouth.

"I dunno, some kind of... grunting? Almost like..."

"Oh!" Riku laughed, grappling up to a new perch and activating his visor for the team. "Sorry, that's just Sora being a bit sloppy."

  
"Huh?" There was a short pause while Axel alt-tabbed to Discord to be sure it was just the two of them in the voice channel. "I thought Sora was too busy to log on today?"

The question amused Riku so much that he was only able to land a few body shots - which his team swiftly mopped up for him. "That's right, he _is_ too busy to log on. That's cos I've got him right here between my legs. Didn't he tell you?" Sora, who was only privy to half of this conversation, gave Riku a wide-eyed look that the other boy failed to notice. But whatever objections the brunette was trying to get across, they'd just have to wait until his mouth was his own again. For now, his mouth belonged to Riku... Or more exactly, to Riku's dick.

"What? No!" Axel guffawed, thrown so off-kilter that he ate it on a slow-moving frag grenade - a quarter of a second before the enemy Tracer wasted her ult on his corpse. "What happened?"

Riku smirked and flexed his cock in Sora's right throat, drinking in his strangled gurgle. "Well, once a month Sora and I have a little Smash best-of-3. And the loser has to suck the winner's dick for an entire day." Sora felt his face redden slightly, but he remained vigilantly on his friend's dick.

"The whole day?" asked an incredulous Axel.

Riku found time between shots to give Sora's fluffy head an affectionate pat. "I mean, he gets bathroom and food breaks... Plus 5 minutes every time he manages to get me off. So far he's up to 6."

Axel laughed, finally getting out of spawn and making a beeline for the payload. "Fuck, six times?! The poor guy must hate you."

"Nah, he loves it," Riku gloated, running his mouth while he tea-bagged the Genji who'd tried to sneak up on him and gotten a whip-shot for his trouble. "Yeah, suck it bitch! You like that? Yeah ya do!"

Then he got back into position while their team's Ana topped him off. "No seriously, I think Sora loses on purpose. This makes 5 times in a row now that he's lost to me. I think the boy's just a cock-addict now."

The clatter of LED keyboards drowned out Sora's moan of protest. But even then, he didn't stop working his mouth over Riku's veiny throat-clogger. If anything, the heat from his scarlet flush only encouraged Riku's dirty talk. _It's only been four times!_ Sora protested mentally. _And I'm not addicted to your cock! It just... literally, actually, for real tastes good! So even if I lose, it's not the worst thing in the world..._

"God dammit," Axel swore over the headset. "Now you're gettin' me hard… Ya lucky bastard!"

"Well mayb- FUCK YEAH!" Riku barked and bucked his hips hard as he denied the Widow who'd just tried to trick-shot him. Sora just shut his eyes and opened his throat, and let that fat cock slide right down his throat until Riku's nuts grazed his chin. But now, Riku had the adrenaline going. As the enemy Mercy dashed over for the resurrection, Riku landed another headshot, and Ziegler flopped unceremoniously down.

"SUCK IT!" Riku cried with another thrust of his hips. Then he grappled heavenward, 360'ed, and cucked the enemy Genji just as he was coming around the corner from spawn. "FUCK YEAH!" Riku howled in triumph, slamming his emote the second his feet touched down, then grabbed Sora's head in both hands and forced himself balls-deep down his buddy's throat. Overcome with victory and ejaculation, Riku went on skull-fucking Sora and grunting into his mic, " _So. Fucking. Poggers. You. Good. Little. Bitch!"_ oblivious to the mixed cries of 'God!' and 'hackers!' in the general chat, and to the friendly Orisa insistently asking if he needed a hug.

Resigned to the fact that he was just a sex toy until midnight ( _fuck Riku and his insatiable libido_ ; 4 blowjobs in one day was all Sora could withstand the only time he'd ever won a Smash-for-blowies match), Sora just say there like a good boy and swallowed Riku's creamy load. At last, Riku slumped back in his chair and started picking out a new perch, typing out some hasty rebuttal involving the phrase "your little brother" in the general chat.

At last, Axel whistled over the coms. "Sounds like you're feeding Sora well," he said, probably sounding more breathy than he'd meant to.

Riku ran his fingers through his hair and looked down at his little buddy. Sora was staring at him with those beautiful blue eyes of his, nursing the post from his tip. (One of their rules was that Sora wasn't allowed to spill a drop, or he'd get extra chores.) Then Riku grinned and rubbed the boy's fluffy locks. "What can I say? He's my good luck charm." Sora blushed, hating himself for how happy he felt from hearing that.

"But yeah, like I was saying before..." As Sora finally took his break - and went to fetch Riku another bottle of Mt. Dew - Riku finally circled back to his earlier point. "Tell ya what, Ax. How about you come over for next month's match. We'll have a good ol' free-for-all, six lives apiece. First one out has to suck the winner's dick for a day."

Axel hummed audibly. "What's the runner-up get?"

Riku shrugged. "I dunno. Any ideas?"

"How about... a consolation round? One-on-one. 10 lives, and the loser gives double-blowies till the end."

Riku clucked his tongue. "You sure about that, Ax? I gotta warn ya, Sora's bigger than you think. You'd suffocate trying to cram us both down your throat at once." Sora came back just in time to hear this last part and raise one interested eyebrow.

Axel made an offended sputter, then, "Like I'd lose that little fuckin' twink!"

Riku grinned and gave Sora's ass a lecherous squeeze, which the brunette deflected by glaring at him and making a grab for his nipple. Laughing as he warded off Sora's pinches, finally falling to a well-timed dragon-blade seconds before the victory screen, Riku shouldered his mic a quarter inch closer and declared, "Bring it, fuccboi!"

**Author's Note:**

> Now I know what you're thinking: 
> 
> "Isu, you hydro-erotic numb-nuts! First you write a Zelda fic where Link won't shut up, and NOW you give us a Kingdom Hearts fic where Sora never says a word?! What is wrong with your brain!"
> 
> ..... This is the part where I'm supposed to make a rebuttal, but I just don't have one XD But if this one ever gets a sequel, I promise Sora will say things.


End file.
